


【阿猜视角】死魂灵

by wodeshijie



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodeshijie/pseuds/wodeshijie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自娱自乐，纯粹自我品味一下阿晋的美貌顺便臆想黑狱生活，把想到的东西记个流水账以免忘记了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【阿猜视角】死魂灵

要不是为了给莎凑足医药费，阿猜是绝不愿意呆在北孔普雷监狱这个不见天日的鬼地方当狱警的。  
这里闷热肮脏，聚集着最最没有人性的毒贩，性侵犯，杀人犯和帮派落败的头目。这里也没有丝毫道义和文明可言，全凭拳头和本能。  
监狱这片蛮荒之地，像饕餮黑暗的大嘴，吞噬一切，进来的生命绝没有出去的可能，他们龇着满是黄牙的嘴，布满血丝的眼睛无目的望向前方，像是游荡的亡灵。  
从阿猜在进入监狱工作的第一天开始，他听到最多的词就是“高晋”。  
他顶头上司的名字，像是某种诱发狂躁症的病毒，以可怕的传播力，散播到每一个人的心里，催生出畸形的种子，然后膨胀起如同热带毒蛇皮肤一般斑斓而可怖的欲望。  
那个男人有一张精致的巴掌脸，下巴细巧，眼睛大而幽深，装饰着连女人都难以企及的长睫毛。他在监狱里一群五大三粗肌肉虬结的罪犯中间，身形也几乎算的上玲珑，看起来是一副会被吞噬到连骨头都不剩的身体。  
然而小巧的监狱长先生却永远那么仪态万方，几乎没给过别人什么可趁之机。即使在监狱高达四十度的湿热空气里，他也一丝不苟的穿着昂贵合体的手工西装三件套，包裹出修长的双腿和优美的腰线，表情冷酷淡漠，矜贵体面的像是要去参加某个高档酒会。  
对，酒会。  
阿猜瞥见高晋胸前塞得整整齐齐的方巾想，这副打扮以及这具皮囊适合任何高贵干净的地方，喝着名贵的洋酒，拥着花朵似的女人，而绝不是行走在这种肮脏嘈杂的，聚集着这个国家最丧心病狂的渣滓的垃圾处理厂里。  
只要他出现在犯人们的视线范围内，总能看到无数猥亵的目光贪婪的来回舔过他诱人的腰肢和双腿，也许还有臀部和胯下。  
阿猜不止一次的看到当高晋从牢房门前走过，那些犯人们嘴角挂着阴残的微笑，尖起黯淡的眼睛直勾勾的扫描着他身体的每一寸，仿佛要用视线把那层衣服洞穿，活像盯着青蛙的蛇。  
然后他们把脏污的双手伸进裤子里使劲撸动着，直至舒爽的叫出来。  
如果因为工作原因，不得不进入犯人用的浴室或者是公共厕所就更是灾难。  
便池外和淋浴喷头附近的墙壁上沾满了已经泛黄或是尚且新鲜的白色液体，脏污恶臭到令人作呕。在那些被液体污染的墙壁上附着少量衣着暴露的女人的小画片，还有重复又重复刻上去的“高晋”的名字。  
监狱里那些精力旺盛又无处发泄的男人们，在连色情杂志和画报都极度有限的条件下，最爱的就是迎接新犯人入狱的日子。所有人聚集在栏杆边，像选妃一般评论新人的姿色，策划着夜晚狂欢的“迎新会”。  
只要在不搞死人的情况下，狱警对这种情况睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟这很能促进监狱和谐。所有人，包括狱警在内，都会有些遗憾的看着那些显然会被选上的倒霉蛋，不怀好意的瞟一瞟他第二天大约会开花的屁股。  
阿猜值过一次“迎新夜”的晚班，彻夜断断续续的喧闹喘息和呻吟是除打扫浴室以外的灾难，囚犯连呼带喘的喊着下流话和高晋的名字，使阿猜觉得自己的道德伦理观又一次受到强烈的挑战和冲击。  
从那以后，为了能直视上司的脸，阿猜再也不愿意守什么混账的“迎新夜”。

最让阿猜精疲力竭的还是防不胜防的突然袭击和时不时的小型监狱暴动。  
为了生存还能理解，但是为了成功搞到某个单间姿色不错的男人，或者根本纯粹是为了尝试偷袭高晋这种操蛋理由，除了十分可恶自作自受明显作死，纯朴的阿猜也想不出该说什么话了。  
比方说现在，看着那个多次对着高晋意淫的混球妄图趁其不备把本尊压在桌子上，阿猜一边在心里大喊着“要死要死要死”，一边想的居然是赶紧逃的越远越好。  
但他没来的及。  
男人的身体从二层的栏杆里飞出，在空中滑出一道圆润的弧线，重重地砸在一层公共区的铁皮桌上，在桌子发出不堪重负的呻吟后，那具水泥袋似的灰扑扑的身影狼狈的从桌面滚下来。  
然后出现在他面前的是高晋铮亮的皮鞋，他慢慢顺着楼梯走下来，十分嫌恶的拎着西装外套。他冷着脸，轻蔑的打量着在地上痛苦翻滚的男人，好像在审视一件不值钱的商品，话里冒着寒气：“你的脏手在碰我外套的时候，有想过你是赔不起的吗？！”  
男人在地上疯狂的咳嗽着，不断从嘴里咳出让人作呕的胃液和血沫。他在地上扎挣着，像一只跌进烂泥的鸭子。然而他的残留着鲜血嘴里还是喷射着毒液一般恶毒淫秽的话语。  
“哈……你这个……长着女人脸的婊子……咳咳……你知不知道有多少人……咳……想……把那玩意儿……哈……塞进你的嘴里……再搞一搞你……紧巴巴的……屁股……”男人沉醉在自己的狂想中，连蛇一样浑浊泛着血丝的眼睛似乎连转动的神气都不复存在，然而却奇异而疯狂的亮起来。  
他嘶哑的声音回响在监狱的公共区里。  
阿猜的脊背渐渐渗出了冷汗，若不是高晋横在他面前，他早已经上去堵住那个疯子的嘴或是撒开腿没命的跑远。他几乎可以想象暴怒的监狱长先生像一只矫健而残暴的狼，把那个男人撕碎到连渣都不剩；或者像个冷酷无情的医师，用手术刀精确的把对方分割成若干大小相同肉块，然后喂狗。  
然而事实上，高晋冷静到看起来无动于衷，好像对方说的是一件事不关己的，非凡的趣事，他的眉毛舒展的很开，听的耐心又认真。  
“我要用刀……呼……划开你的狗屁西装……在你的……皮肤上刻字……舔掉……渗出来的血……咳咳……还要挖出你的眼睛……哈……养在培养皿里……说不定像黑曜石一样……好看……哈哈……咳咳咳咳……”  
犯人喘成一团，终于说不下去。  
高晋还是站在原地，静的像一滴水。过了一会，他赞赏似的缓缓翘起嘴角，宽容的笑了：“听起来想法很不错。”  
阿猜惊讶的看着他。  
高晋上挑的眼尾看起来艳丽又狡黠，此时的语气可以称得上温柔，“说不下去就休息一下，接下来去审讯室说给我听吧。”  
“你，”高晋用力往犯人的裆部剁了一脚，在犯人的惨叫中走到呆若木鸡的阿猜面前，“把他弄到审讯室里去，在椅子上绑好，十五分钟后我到。”他想了一下，又偏头补充道，“记得准备好口罩和医用手套。”  
高晋说这话的语气毫无波澜，然而唇边的冰凉的笑意还没有敛去。他离阿猜的距离很近，显得眼睛大的吓人也亮的出奇，异常亢奋的样子，以至于从深不见底的瞳孔里渗出一点疯狂而嚣张的艳色。  
随着他说话飘出的气息混合着古龙水香气，温热湿润，轻柔地飘到阿猜耳边。  
阿猜赶紧垂下眼睛点头答应。他手脚冰凉，手心却止不住冒汗。他甚至下意识屏住呼吸，害怕自己的气息喷到监狱长先生看起来同样很昂贵的丝质衬衣上。  
不过高晋似乎不以为意，很快头也不回的离开了。  
阿猜望着裹的严严实实的身影渐渐走远，擦擦额头上的沁出的汗水。  
他不想承认，在那一瞬间，他居然想到了离世多年的妻子。她非常活泼也很漂亮，头发柔顺又乌黑，一双凤眼溪水一样清浅，气息温柔清甜，永远笑意满盈。  
荒唐。阿猜烦躁的想，简直毫无关联。

END

 

END打完已经不知道到底写的是个什么了，后面的脑洞就简单概括一下……（非常后悔用阿猜视角，真·流水账，老实人太正直根本爽不起来T T

（接下来狱长回办公室换了干净的制服，觉得这人跌得半死还吐血大概内脏都破裂了，干脆放开手脚整他一顿，之后直接把能用的零件取出来算了想想还有点小激动呢。)

 

他慢慢踱步到审讯室，那个男人已经绑好在审讯椅上，身体湿淋淋的，显然已经被狱警用高压水枪教训过一遍，抽搐的像是害了疟疾。高晋的表情看起来有点嫌弃，不过总体看上去还是很满意的。他冲绑在刑讯椅上满嘴是血的男人冰冷而愉快的说，“管不好下半身零件，干脆也卸掉好啦。”（语气参照剧里的“现在是你啦”）  
然而对方那么脏监狱长先生肯定不愿意自己动手，他让旁边的狱警带上手套拿着手术刀去弄，老油条肯定躲得远远的，倒霉的总是新兵蛋子。新人哆哆嗦嗦去切，下手难免不准，不知道切得多了还是少了，总之零件咣当落地，那人也叫的杀猪一般惨烈，不一会那人的裤子湿的能拧出血来。当然这种噪音也仅仅持续了一会儿，犯人的脸渐渐变得灰白，惨叫变成了呻吟，连呼带喘像破旧的风箱，最后连进气都稀少了。  
高晋藏在大檐帽下漂亮的脸显得格外的小，雪白的灯光打在他的脸上，长睫毛的阴影在脸上柔和的散开，居然显得有点年幼的样子。他的表情还是无动于衷，不过嘴角的弧度看出来他似乎很有点得意。  
他从头至尾让刑讯室的门户大开，犯人的惨叫回荡在走廊的各个角落，平日嘈杂的监狱此时死一样的寂静，惨白的灯光让牢房的栏杆投射下黝黑的阴影，仿佛是通往坟墓的黑白阶梯。高晋站了一会，似乎失去了兴趣，有点不耐烦地走了。狱警们面面相觑，也不敢搞出什么动静。  
犯人一直被丢在那里示众。后半夜，审讯室里来了一些人，翻开他还没阖拢的眼皮用小手电照照，再探探他的气息，点点头，把人抬进神秘的单间仓库。  
之后没有人见过那个倒霉又悲惨的家伙。当然也确实没人关心。

真·END


End file.
